Tender Assault and Battery Under the Redbud Tree
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: A walk in a quiet woods in springtime can be very inspiring. Trees are in bloom. Fields are in flower. Just the setting for Jane and Lisbon to recapture a part of their youth, together. AU, OOC, whatever else you got in a one-shot PWP. It's just a romp. Warning! Adult sexual situations. If you don't like that stuff, don't read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.


Jane had her up against the wide trunk of a large old redbud tree in full bloom. The sun shining through the canopy seemed to cast her in the palest pink light, making her creamy skin bloom over its own healthy glow. He had asked her to wear a dress today and she in turn had asked him to wear baggy lightweight shorts and no shirt.

It was a warm breezy day, pleasant under a mild sun. Lisbon's hair was chestnut floss, flowing in loose waves down her back. Her sleek arms and lithe little legs set off the old-fashioned shirtwaist style of her sleeveless dress. The full skirt dropped to the middle of her knees with nothing but breezes to hold it out, her legs silhouetted by the sun shining through cotton batiste printed with tiny clusters of flowers and greenery. With little pink lacy panties underneath, she couldn't have chosen any better for Jane. She wore white leather sandals, small because her feet were small.

The upward draft of breezes ballooned the legs of his shorts as well. They were faded and soft, patterned big in something floral and swirly like surfers would wear. In the course of their walk, the waist had fallen low, now held in the back by the distinct enticing rounds of his ass and, in the front, appeared to peg on the jut of his male business. The lines of his abdomen leading to his groin were as clearly marked as a highway sign: Put your hand here. He had chosen not to wear underwear. His breeze-fresh curls shone and the golden hair of his arms and legs glinted in the spring sunlight.

She had arrived in early afternoon, stepping out of her car and into his arms for a warm greeting.

"Oh god, Teresa. You look like a dream!" He couldn't help feeling the skirt of her dress, filling his hands as he moved the fabric around her sumptuous bottom. She hummed.

Looking at his face, she pulled away just enough to place her hands on either side of his bare chest and thumb his dark nipples. She trailed her hands over his ribs and let her thumbs continue their work by catching the lines to his groin and thumbing him again, just under the waistband of his shorts. He sighed.

"You look just as I imagined—delicious!" She watched his eyes light up at her lusty compliment as he bent to kiss her.

"Ready to go for our walk? I want to show you some beautiful places."

Setting off from the Airstream, they walked through a copse of trees into an open field of cresting coreopsis, rolling golden waves under a yellow sun. There was wild dogwood in bloom, gathering under the tall oaks like little sisters with soft clouds of white flowers drifting in their hair. The oak trees were flush with new leaves, waving in the fresh air. Jane cautioned Lisbon away from the poison oak scattered in the ground cover, enjoying the spring like everything else.

The small groves of wild plum were loaded with hard green fruit. Lisbon picked a handful as Jane kept walking and then pelted him as she caught up. Her powerful arms and cop's aim made her ammunition sting, Jane yelling, "Ow! Ow!" and cantering off, Lisbon in hot pursuit. She didn't miss many times.

He held a hand out to guide her view. "Here's what I really wanted you to see!"

Across a small field was a wide, low cloud of pink, obviously a tree in bloom, but not one Lisbon knew. "What is that?"

"It's a redbud tree. An old one. They don't usually get very big, but this one is!"

"God, it's gorgeous! Let's go see it."

They ran across the field hand in hand. When Jane saw her take on a pink glow under the spread of the tree's blossoms, he had to kiss her, backing her up to the gray trunk and caressing her bare arms. Her dress belled in the breeze and he took it as an invitation to slip a hand under the skirt and brush it over her warm hip, thumbing the bone and then pressing the soft flesh nearby. She hummed on his mouth and he opened for her warm tongue. She slaked his lips and sought his tongue until they were lost in their desire for each other.

He snapped the band of her underwear. "Take off your panties!"

"Mmmmmmm. You take them off. Your hand is already there."

"I want to see you do it."

Lisbon pulled back to look in his glittering eyes and he licked his lips. "You're a naughty boy, Patrick Jane!" Her eyes were bright with amusement.

"Come on, Teresa. Let me see."

"Okay." She grabbed the hem of the dress and started to pull it up.

"Can I touch you when you get them off?"

"Of course you can touch me. What is this fantasy you're playing out, young Patrick?" It was making her hot!

"A good one!"

"In that case, don't let anyone see!"

"Now you've got the spirit, Teresa!" Jane grinned with pleasure and looked surreptitiously around them. "Nobody's looking. Go ahead! Lift up your dress and take your panties off! Let me see them first!"

Lisbon saw the tent of his shorts rise quickly, the fabric holding him at bay. "Are you going to show me yours, too?"

"If you want."

"Can I touch it?"

"Of course. If I get to touch yours, then you get to touch mine." Jane was straining his shorts now.

"It looks big!"

"Stop stalling and let me see!"

Lisbon resumed lifting her dress, slower now that she knew what Jane was after. She pulled it up far enough that her panties showed, satiny pink with a lace panel at the low triangle between her thighs. Jane's face was a lovely shade of pink, too. He was staring at her panties and legs and breathing through his mouth, a bead of sweat over his lip. He lowered his hand and gripped the head of his cock, pulling it.

"Come on, Teresa! Take them off!" His voice had a begging, whining quality that Teresa quite enjoyed.

Raising the skirt higher, Lisbon slid her hands into her panties and slowly started to lower them. Taking them down and off lowered her dress, too, but Jane didn't seem to mind what he couldn't see, his eyes bright as he stepped towards her. "Give them to me."

"Why?"

"I want to feel them and look at them."

When she got them over her feet, she held them out. He took another step, stretched out his long arm and grabbed them, holding them up. So tiny, and, "They're so sexy, Lisbon!" He brought them straight to his nose. He smelled the wildness of her, damp from their walk, her familiar musk and something tangy and meaty that made him want to lick them. He put his tongue out and let it dampen the inside of the crotch, lifting the scent with the fleshy sense organ.

"Patrick! If you don't stop, I'm going to pull my phone out and take a picture of what you're doing!" Actually, she'd love to have that picture! Make that a video.

"You taste so good!"

"If you start sucking on them, I'm going home!"

"Oh, alright." He already had the satiny crotch in his mouth but he pulled them out and put them in his pocket. For later. "Now, show it to me!"

"I showed you! You saw me take my panties off. You have them in your pocket."

"No. Show me your pussy, Teresa. You promised!" His brow drew together and he gripped his hard dick through his shorts, making it bow out to her. "I'm not going to show you my dick, if you don't!"

"And I get to touch it?"

"Yes."

"And do I get to see what you do to it?"

"That wasn't part of the deal. Do I get to see what you do?"

"No!" That would be embarrassing! Lisbon thought a moment. "Our deal is good enough like it is."

Lisbon lifted her skirt slowly and Jane watched as if hypnotized as she exposed her totally nude female flesh, then continued hiking the skirt to her waist and holding it wide so that he could see her hips, too.

"Oh, Lisbon. You shaved!" The slit between her plump lips was a siren's call to his now craven cock, which he held in his caressing fist. "You don't know what this is doing for me."

"I think I can see that very well!"

"Can I touch it now?"

"You'd better! You've got me so hot and wet, if I tried to climb this tree I'd slide down."

Jane stepped close and she held her skirt up for him as he started petting her with his hand, up and down. So soft, so full. She looked and felt like smooth ripe fruit and he split her with his fingers until he had opened the well at the heart of her, juices trailing down his hand.

Lisbon felt nearly insane with lust as she watched Jane's long straight fingers traveling that part of her body, so sensitized. She angled her hips toward him. He held her hip steady with one hand and then slipped a finger between her folds, still sliding his hand over her. Watching his finger disappear and reappear, shining and wet, Lisbon went deep pink, breathing heavily and moaning when he would brush her soaking clit

After a little of this, she straightened her back and let her skirt fall over his arm. It was just as exciting to watch the muscles of his upper arm work, knowing what his covered hand was doing to her.

He pulled the skirt up to watch as he dipped his hand and ran two fingers inside of her, pumping vigorously. Her hips slipped low, moving to him, helplessly pumping onto his hand, his thumb mashing and massaging her clit as they moved, passing over her lips like a fleshy metronome that kept its own rhythm.

When Lisbon looked at his shorts, his cock seemed desperate to reach her. Not yet!

"You said you'd show me yours." She could barely speak and her voice wavered as Jane thrust his fingers in and out.

"Don't you want to come first?"

"Not yet. You'll make me forget in a minute and I'll just want you inside me."

"Okay." He removed his wet fingers and sucked on them, taking a step back.

"Don't pull your shorts down. Just pull it out and let me see."

Reaching into his shorts, he pulled out his nearly fully erect penis, supporting it so that she could see it stand, then letting it fall pointing at her. She breathed a loud sigh of appreciation.

"Come closer." He returned to where he had stood with his fingers in her. "I want to see your balls, too."

Shunting his dick aside to bob as he dipped a hand in again, he lifted them, cupped in his open palm so she could see. He looked up at Lisbon.

"You're so beautiful, Jane. Every part of you. Put it back in now."

"You don't want to touch it?"

"Put it back in and kiss me."

Jane kissed her tenderly, fighting himself back into his shorts. Both their lips were a little dry from their walk in the warm day, but they soon drew the juices from one another. He unbuttoned the front of her dress and slipped it from her shoulders, thrilled to find her naked underneath. Lisbon shrugged her arms free while Jane fondled her breasts, squeezing the flesh, lightly pinching and then tugging the nipples, making her moan.

Suddenly Jane cried out and the passion of his kiss ignited. Lisbon had reached into the baggy leg of his shorts and found his heavy cock, forced down his thigh and easy to grasp. She had taken firm hold of the shaft before he realized what she was doing. Now her hand, wrapped lightly, slid up and down his smooth length, her fingers brushing the soft hair on his testicles and pubis. She opened her mouth and breathed a long sigh of pleasure into his. Then she moved her hand to the head, palming it firmly and rotating her hand as Jane had showed her he liked in the hot tub last weekend.

Jane was so excited that Lisbon knew he would come quickly. She broke their kiss to watch what she was doing to him, now well out of the pushed-up leg of his shorts. She felt powerful with hard hot flesh in her hand, hers to control. Pulling and pushing, learning every texture and ridge, Lisbon picked up his moisture from the head and swirled her hand on him until his hips were bucking. Jane knew she enjoyed this and he decided he would do the same, watching her hand work him until he was huffing and moaning.

He turned his body a little to the side and looked beseechingly at her. "I'm going to come and I don't want it to be on your pretty white sandals." His hips lurched and he grunted as she stepped up her pace and he watched her small hand ride him, worrying the head with every stroke. Suddenly he gripped her shoulder for balance as the climax took hold, shaking him and forcing the air from his lungs. There was a zipping noise as the white stream released under high muscle pressure and hit the ground, Jane groaning rhythmically and opening his throat to funnel air.

Lisbon squeezed and petted him lightly until he had calmed down, then let go and smoothed down the leg of his shorts. She kissed him, rubbing his chest and fingering his nipples in passing. "Next year, the redbud flowers will have some of you in them."

Laughing, he turned to her breasts, but his lassitude was too much. "Will you lie down so I can finish touching you?"

She nodded and he helped her onto the soft grass. Her exposed breasts so beautiful in the dappled pink light, he kissed and fed on them until she was moaning, her legs restless. Then he pulled up her dress, loving the sight of her, naked at both ends but with her dress still on.

He didn't need to touch her to know that she was ready for him. He could tell from the flush that bloomed in her cheeks and traveled her throat, neck and chest. He could see the rise of her breast as she struggled for the air that passion was burning. She was dripping with wet even at the top of her thighs, and it made him more desperate to touch her, to feel her readiness like a warm moist cave, begging him in. Dragging his fingers in it, he scooped up enough to paint her swollen naked labia and started rubbing them. She groaned, tilted her hips up and parted her legs.

As he worked her, he watched her face, whispering for her to open her eyes. When he started circling her clit, her lips parted, she arched her neck and said his name, a throaty sigh that traveled his shoulders and back. He wanted to kiss her but didn't want to disturb her face in its expression of carnal pleasure. Never taking her eyes from his, he watched her drown in the sensations he created, his own vigor returning as her eyes lost focus and she gasped, "I'm coming now." She went rigid in his arms and he held her closer through the spasms, kissing her face and neck, telling her of her beauty, thanking her for letting him see her under the power of the orgasm he had given her. When she caught her breath, she kissed him, sighing, "Oh . . . oh."

Pulling her dress back down, he kissed each nipple, then buttoned the top, patting the placket smooth. She snuggled against him for a tight embrace and felt the heavy hardness of him pressed against her thigh.

"Again?"

"I think, forever, with you, Teresa. But I don't want to do anything this minute except enjoy having you in my arms. We can get this back later. I'll always be ready for you. But just let me hold you for a few minutes right now."

They lay in each other's arms for a while, then sat and talked until they felt rested enough to start the walk back, making plans for the evening.

"I think a long soak in the hot tub after dinner would be just the thing." Lisbon said. She smiled and then stopped him, throwing herself in his arms for a smacking kiss. "I want to feel you move inside me while we float in the water."

Jane grabbed her by the waist and swung her onto his shoulder like a sack while she squeaked and giggled. After a minute, she squiggled onto his back and rode piggyback the rest of the way, murdering him with kisses and bites on his neck, jaw and ears.


End file.
